The Storm Warrior
by Ved17
Summary: Join Angelo D. Milo (my OC) as he begins his adventures in the world of One Piece, a journey that will open his past, attack his present, and lead him into a lead him to a dangerous future...will be rated T, for now!
1. The Temple of Sky

(Ved17 steps out of TARDIS)

Ved: Yes! I'm here! I thought I never see February! (checks watch)...and I still won't. (sticks head back in TARDIS) That's the last time I let you drive! (turns to audience) Hi, name's Ved17. For a while now I've been sneaking around , reading and commenting, until eventually I decided "I should give back! I should put some ideas to paper and put 'em online!" So I-on second thought, you didn't come here for my life story. Let's start this!

Disclaimer: Actually, I heard, and read, that you don't need disclaimers...but they are fun, so I'll do them anyway. I do not own One Piece. If I did, I would consider putting Luffy in the Iron Man suit (and get the heck down ASAP!).

**Ved17 Presents:**

**The Storm Warrior, a One Piece Fanfiction**

Chapter 1: The Temple of Sky

The man climbing Mt. Everest had been warned his adventure would be fruitless, a fool's errand, and, dumb to the highest degree. He could care less. To all he said his favorite motto: "Mind your own life!"

This man, who laughed with those who laughed at him, was named Milo D. Angelo, or Angelo D. Milo, considering where he was. He was 18 years old, 19 tomorrow, five foot seven and a half, skin complexion of a chocolate bar, short tidy hairstyle, and wire muscle frame. He was wearing an orange (ugly, in his opinion) artic coat with the hood on his head, green cargo pants covered in pockets, snow goggles over his eyes, and hiking boots.

As he climbed higher, the wind got worse. "They did say something about a blizzard…" he muttered to himself.

-_Flashback_-

_"I'm climbing today!"_

_ "What!" Several of his mining party was flabbergasted._

_ "Didn't you pay attention, Milo? The wind's terrible! Plus, a snowstorm is rolling in! Climbing is not an option!" A lanky middle-aged Englishman with glasses and a five o'clock shadow was trying his hardest to convince Milo otherwise._

_ "So?" Milo was very unfazed as he still ate his grits and bacon. "Tomorrow is important. I'm not waiting for a stupid storm that didn't have the patience to come a few days later."_

_ "Your logic doesn't make sense…" the Englishman muttered with a sweat drop._

_ "I can't wait to get it," Milo continued, "the _Bōfūu Safaia_!"_

-_Flashback end_-

'I'm almost there, though,' he thought with a sparkle in his eyes. 'The Safaia is the one thing I've always looked for! It is the most valuable treasure!' Milo slammed the ice axe above him…before the entire rock face he was mounting broke right off of Everest! "Uh-oh" was all Milo got in before he was grabbing the air, looking for a foothold. Still, he fell…and fell…and fell-

Until his hand grabbed onto some ledge! Reacting fast, Milo pressed himself to the side of the mountain as huge chunks of rock, snow, and ice just narrowly missed him. Grabbing the ledge with his other hand, he pulled himself up until he was sitting in a cave. "Phew, made it! Now, where did I make it to?"

He got up and observed his new location. "A cave…conveniently placed. Well, I lost my climbing gear. Better see where this leads."

Attaching a glow stick to his belt, he walked deeper into the cave, so deep the cold winds didn't even reach Milo anymore. Finally starting to sweat, he shed the winter coat and attached it to his bag. After a few more minutes of running (Milo thought walking takes too long), Milo came up to a door. It was ancient, stone-carved, and eight feet tall. "Huh?" Milo tilted his head to the left. "A door…why is-!"

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Of course! This was it! Only one thing could be behind that door. This was the gateway to the Temple of Sky! Now, how to open it…

-Everest-

The creature was content. 40 degrees below zero was his favorite weather. As the icy wind blew through his fur, he napped peacefully. At least, until that obnoxious human had the nerve to bring down tons of ice and make a god awful din about things! Now naptime had become _kill-the-stupid-human-who-ruined-my-nap time_! So, he followed him as he went deeper into the mountain. The hotter it got, the more the creature sweated-but the human! He peeled his outer coat off to reveal some short black fur underneath! Oh, he was in for it now!

The longer he followed, the angrier he got. He couldn't wait to rip that human apart! That was when a whoop pulled the creature out of his thoughts to assess his surroundings. First of all, the human had reached a dead end, but was apparently happy. He kept jumping and screaming and laughing as if his life depended on it.

Secondly, the dead end looked funny-different from the rest of the cave. But the creature cared little. His target was now close and had nowhere to run. This would be fun.

-Milo-

"RAAAAAAAH!"

The roar shook the cave, loosened stones, and got Milo's attention. "W-whoa! What the heck was that!?"

Milo turned and looked up. "Oh…the famous guardian of the Temple of Sky…reports of him have even climbed up to a status not even scientists can ignore…he has many names, but people around this area call him…the Yeti!"

Indeed it was the Yeti! Six feet and five, white fur, bulging muscles, and sharp nails and teeth, the Yeti was known by locals as "the Mount Monster." Now, Milo was in his crosshairs. "RAAAAAAAH!" the Yeti's roar had shaken more ice and rock from the walls and ceilings.

The Yeti had seriously maimed, or killed, travelers like Milo. Any second, he'd fall to his knees, crawl to his feet, and start begging for his-

"Boy, what a great day! First, the Temple, and now its security! Happy Birthday to me!"

The Yeti's eyes widened to an incredible size. He was over six feet tall, darn it! This waste of skin should be afraid, not impressed! "RAAAAAAAAAH!" The Yeti pounded his chest and charged at Milo.

Milo glanced at the door behind him, calculating. "Hey, Yeti-san," Milo turned his attention back to the charging behemoth. "How much do you weigh?"

The Yeti only growled as he swung all his weigh into a maximum speed head-butt. Milo's smirk was the only warning the Mount Monster got before Milo vanished from eyesight. The Temple's guard hummed in surprise before-

THOOM!

The Yeti slammed his skull right into the door! Without Milo's body to slam, the beast couldn't have stopped if he tried. Milo turned to look and waited. Soon enough, a cracking noise filled the silence before-

CRASH!

The door, and Yeti, crumbled into a heap. The path was open, and Milo's smirk grew to ear-splitting grin. He walked over the pile of rubble (and Sasquatch) and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for opening the door!" Mio, very cheery, strutted into the Temple.

The Temple of Sky was as big as a football stadium, with floor-to-ceiling stone brickwork. There were words carved into the floor, and as Milo inspected closer, names as common as Evan, or as foreign as Aang. Names of cultures nowhere near the Himalayas¸ but were carved in stone eras ago. But, on the ceiling, were the strangest décor-painted pictures of monsters! Milo was uninterested in the collage, though. That alter in the center of the room had his full attention. From the entrance, you could see a pedestal with a jewel that was shining the bluest, brightest hue you could only see to believe. "…That's it," Milo murmured in awe. "Bōfūu Safaia…"

He glanced at the body of the Sasquatch. "Hold this, won't you?" Milo dropped his bag and heavy jacket on him, pulling out his favorite red hoodie, and wearing it over his black long-sleeve sweater.

Sprinting up the stairs of the alter he inspected the temple, looking all around. "The stones near the ceiling can glow? Tombs don't usually have lighting…but if this isn't a tomb, what then?"

Milo, reaching the top, skidded to a halt. Looking out for traps, he crept cautiously to his prize. The Bōfūu Safaia was a sapphire the size of a watch face, impossibly flawless _and_ blue, with a spark inside that resembled a…hurricane? Milo shrugged; it was real-that was important.

"HEY DAD!" Milo yelled at the ceiling, "YOU WERE RIGHT! IT DID EXIST, AND _I FOUND IT_!"

Milo reached out and wrapped his right hand around it. The gemstone felt cold against his skin, yet a pulse went through Milo as he touched it. He shivered, but ignored it-no time for cold feet! He tugged and-

ting!

The sound reverberated across the room as Milo plucked it off the stand. He stumbled slightly, but caught his balance. Looking down at the prize in his hand, he smiled ear-to-ear.

It was then when a noise came to his attention-shifting and crumbling stone. "Huh?"

He looked up and around to confirm his fears-the Temple of Sky was collapsing!

"Time to celebrate, _outside_ the booby-trapped room!" Milo kicked bricks (figuratively) and ran down the stairs and around the gaps in the floor, keeping his prize close at hand.

'Just a bit more…' The only exit loomed over Milo as he got closer. He jumped over the last gap and landed…right onto a loose brick that gave way immediately. "Not again!"

Milo reached out, desperately wishing to grab something-anything!-but it was useless. Safaia in one hand, air in the other, he fell…from the temple…from the world…from the light…

-Darkness-

'…Ugh…What a headache…I thought death meant no more pain. I'm complaining to the manager.'

Milo, eyes closed, sat up and rubbed his head. 'Ok. Mental recap: grabbed the Safaia, Temple of Sky collapses, I fall to my death, get bury alive, wake up to warm breeze and complain about headache. Huh? Warm breeze?' Milo opened his eyes scanned the area mouth agape. 'How did I fall from Everest to a forest!?'  
**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Milo: Ow, my head...where I am?

?: Hey, boy! Over here!

Milo: Huh? Who are you?

?: Never mind that! Untie me so I can save the town!

Milo: Save the town?

?: Ya he ha! All the gold here belongs to the great me!

Milo: Next time on The Storm Warrior: Port Town Beam!

A/N:The Bōfūu Safaia translated means the Storm Sapphire. Why is it called that? I won't tell...yet. Oh, and Milo's my OC. It says so when you open the story, but I have to get use to saying it later-just in case.

So, please R&R-did you like it? Hate it?


	2. Port Town Beam

Ved: Happy 4th of July!

Milo: Hey, Moron!

Ved: (mutters under his breath) Oh great! (says aloud) Hey, what's up, Milo?

Milo: 1) Independence Day was yesterday, and 2) You made me look like a yutz in my first debut!

Ved: ...you are a yutz, Milo.

Milo: At least _I_ don't have a rocket stuck to my back!

Ved: Yeah, well-wait, what? (looks at rocket with lit fuse on back) Oh...waitistillhavetosaythatidontownonepieceandmil osmyoc-(rocket launches) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Milo: Wow, he even _exploded_ red, white, and blue...

Chapter 2: Port Town Beam

"PIRATES!"

This is Beam, a quiet port town on Dusk Island. It was usually small and peaceful-just not today. Right now, the town watch was ringing, and screaming, his head off because pirates were headed right for the village! "PIRATES ARE COMING!"

The situation at Beam was a) they were too far from the nearest Marine base, and b) no one in the whole town could fight worth their spit. So, the town elder came up with a method to deal with pirates-pile all valuables in a chest, show it to the invaders, and hope they leave. This was the system being used on the Crescent Moon Pirates. Nervously, a large group of villagers watched, and hoped, as the pirate captain looked at the chest's contents. The elder, sweating in anxiety, plastered on a fake smile. "So, I take it you like the offering? Every single valuable in Beam is in that chest."

The captain looked up from his inspection, and sneered at the old man. "Fool!"

"Huh?" The elder replaced his fake smile with confusion, and slight fear.

"You call this garbage treasure!" the captain continued. "No gold, no jewels…I am not some small fry!"

His crew cheered him on. "You tell 'em, Captain Gally!" a random pirate yelled.

Captain "Crescent-Moon" Gally laughed gaily at the praise. He was a middle aged man of average height and weight, sporting typical pirate garb. The unusual thing about him, just barely, was his crescent-moon shaped beard. "Ya-he-ha! You praise me so much, my loyal crew!"

One pirate pulled out Gally's bounty poster. "Get a look, wussies! You're facing a man with 5,000,000 beri!"

"But of course!" Gally was reveling on his "pedestal." I am the pirate that will top all pirates! I deserve no better than the best!"

At this point, many citizens were worried. A pirate with no name was one thing, but one the Marines notice was something they had never encountered before. The town elder was sweating even more. How was he going to protect the village now?

-Beam Town Square-

The town square was the most beautiful part of Beam (if the townspeople don't say themselves). What gave the area charm were the quant shops, the bubbling fountain, and the east side's mini garden of sunflowers. What was giving it attitude was the blonde girl tied to a post, ticked beyond measure. "_Kuso_! Let me go guys!" She kept screaming for another minute, until finally taking a breath. "…They can't hear me…or want to ignore me…geez, giving into pirates so easily! They should be standing up for themselves!"

"Oof!" The girl turned her head to the noise, confused. Wasn't most everyone in town at port? She mutely watched the stranger-for, when she thought hard she had never seen him in town, until now-get up and dust himself off. Finally, he looked right at her and locked eyes. They both stared at each other, silently thinking. "So," Milo started, "are you a slave, or something?"

"I'M NOT A SLAVE, YOU DOLT!" the blonde comically shouted. She just decided this guy was an idiot, hands down!

Silence pasted between them before-"So, you do this for _fun_?" Milo's cheeks were now tinged with red. He had officially decided this chick was weird!

"What!? No!" Now she was blushing too! Moron! "The town tied me up so I wouldn't attack the pirates attacking us!"

Milo's response was a quizzical look. The girl sighed in exasperation. "Would just untie me?"

"Alright, alright," Milo said passively as he undid her binds.

Milo tossed the rope over his shoulder as the girl flexed and stretched her sore muscles. She had brown eyes, slightly lighter than Milo's and was wearing a sea-green short sleeve blouse with white pants ending at the calves, sandals, and a saber at her hip. "Er," Milo began, "you're welcome. Name's Milo."

The girl turned to look at him looking him up and down. "Thank you," she finally said. "My name's Silk."

"Okay, Silk," Milo stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket before continuing, "care to tell me where the cotton picking heck I am?"

Silk looked surprised. "You didn't see the sign when docking? Or the pirate ship," she added after a pause.

Milo's face changed from puzzled to skeptical. "I'm too far inland to see a ship, let alone the sea-especially on top of Everest!"

"What is Everest?" Now it was Silk's turn to be confused.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know, Everest? Big honking mountain? Tons of snow? Taller than any building made by man?"

Silk blinked at him in bewilderment. "That sounds more like the Red Line-except for the snow."

"Huh? What's a red line?"

"No, it's-What am I doing!?" she screamed all of the sudden. "I don't have the time for this!" She immediately turned and ran.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Milo ran right after her. "I still don't know where I am!"

-Docks-

"Was that your idea of a fight? How sad!"

Back at the Docks, the Crescent-Moon Pirates, at Gally's command, had attempted to raid the town. In response, the town elder led the men of Beam to defend. The result was the pile of bloody villagers. The town elder was now the only one standing-er, kneeling-against the horde.

'Kuso kaizoku!' The elder coughed heavily and glared out of his unharmed eye. 'How can we defend this town when there are cutthroats like this out at sea!?'

Gally laughed proudly at the work of his crew. The crowd looked on horrified "A-are any of them even alive?" A crying woman covered her eyes and looked away.

"Ya he ha! You fools thought you could challenge us with rakes and dull swords!?" Gally's smug tone ran over the crowd like cold water. He nudged a comatose man with his boot. "You ants need to learn your place! Now…" He pulled out his pistol and put it to the elder's head.

"Pops!" Not a single kid had a dry eye in the crowd.

Gally looked up at the gathered women, children, and elderly. "Gimme everything that glitters in this town, or this man dies."

"We…told you," the town elder spoke up, "everything valuable…in our town…is in that…trunk-"

"Don't lie to me!" Gally was ticked now. "That garbage isn't fit for a bandit rat to steal! All valuables now, or else…"

"STINKIN' TROUTS!" A yell sounded from behind the crowd. Everyone looked at the source. The townsfolk, if possible, looked more surprised than the pirates. It was Silk!

"Oh no," Several of the residents despaired instantly, "how did _she_ get out?"

"Pops!" Silk ignored the group and ran to its front. "What's happened to you? Are you alright!?"

The elder looked out of the corner of his eye. "Silk…"

"Eh? Who's she?" Gally looked gob smacked. Silk's answer was her raised sword and a furious glare.

"How dare you insult Beam's pride? Know this, pirate scum, I will fight anyone who disturbs the piece of these kind people!" With two strides, she lunged at Gally.

KLANG!

A subordinate of Gally's easily stepped in and knocked the girl back. Silk was so surprised, she failed to notice the man swung again and knocked the sword flying.

"Silk!" The chief was relieved she was alive, but that was too close!

"Ya he ha! Foolish weakling!" Gally smirked at Silk. "My men would even strike down women!"

Silk glared daggers at Gally, who just threw back his head and laughed. It seemed there was no way to get these pirates to leave…

CRASH!

There was a pause as everyone stared at the spot the cackling pirate captain _was_ standing at before following the trail of dust cloud.

Milo got up, dusted himself off, and looked right at Silk. "Aha! There you are! Your parents must be proud raising (Milo moved the man's sword at Silk's throat without a second thought. "Ah, excuse me.")-raising such a proud woman who won't answer someone's questions and runs away from him!"

Everyone just stared at him. "Huh?" Milo looked around at the gawkers. "Don't mind us, sorry, just having a talk like civilized-"

"Do you realize what you've done?!" the town elder croaked, looking mortified.

Milo blinked at him and followed the old man's gaze to Gally. "Whoa! What happened to him? Looks like a freight train hit him!"

"Milo…" That was the only warning he got before getting jacked up like California. "Nani no jigoku! How did you _not_ notice you ran into a _pirate_!?"

"I'm sorry" was all a dizzy Milo could mutter during the onslaught.

"You…" The voice rang out freezing many citizens to the core, and gaining Milo and Silk's attention. There stood Gally, messed up from beard to boot, and livid. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Kuso is a cuss word common in One Piece, like Crap, or others, if you prefer; nani no jigoku is what _from_ Hell, which I figure is as close as to what is usually said...I also decided to not do the whole next time thing anymore-so if you were looking for it, sorry. So, hate it, like it-please let me know! Hey, I wrote over 1500 words! Say something please. Ved17 out! (...never again.)


	3. Milo vs The Crescent-Moon Pirates

Ved: Huh? Oh, hi! (checks watch) Wow this one came out _way_ earlier than anticipated. I would like to introduce today's chapter, but I'm watching this duel over here. See it's the Lone Ranger against Gru from _Despicable Me_ and _Despicable Me 2_. See they bumped into each other in theaters and, by the honor of their respective directors, they had to shoot out. My money's on the Lone Ranger-he's a classic-and he has a new gun. (Lone Ranger fires gun, but it only leaves inkblot on Gru's clothes. Ved looks at Lone Ranger) Disney?

Lone Ranger: Disney.

Gru: Freeze ray! (freezes Lone Ranger in one shot)

Ved: Oh, well. I guess some oldies should stay retired. Anyway, I don't own One Piece, Milo's my OC, and if I did own One Piece, I'd make Luffy have a shootout just to see the look on the poor bandit's face!

Chapter 3: Milo Vs. The Crescent-Moon Pirates

Upon finding the Bōfūu Safaia, Angelo D. Milo wakes up on Dusk Island, just outside of its only port, Beam. There he meets Silk, a young, headstrong woman who would protect Beam until death. After freeing her, she immediately rushes off to fight Crescent-Moon Gally and his subordinates, who were preparing to raid the town. However, a mistake lands all of the short-tempered Gally's attention on Milo instead.

A hush fell on the crowd as they watched the deadly situation with growing horror. "He ran right into him…" one old man whispered.

"He needs to apologize-for his life!" another one agreed.

"Crescent-Moon's gonna kill him!" whispered a mother as she shielded her children.

"You insignificant bug collector!" yelled Gally, still looking like he got mugged. "How dare you run into me!? I demand you apologize-no, beg for my forgiveness! Get on your knees," he cocked his pistol and aimed at Milo, "right now."

The crowd got quieter (if that was even possible!), Silk clenched her jaw, and Milo's eyes grew steely. "Hey, boy," the town elder took a breath before continuing, "don't be tough…just apologize…this is not worth…getting killed…"

"Pops…" Silk had never seen the elder, the man who had practically raised her, like this. Her vision got blurrier, more tears continuing to build but held back.

"Old guy," Milo's eyes turned to the elder, still hardened, "who did that to you?"

"Who do you think, bug collector?" Gally was now waving his gun in the air and laughing like the typical braggart. "My crew demolished those punks, and next is the whole town! Everything that glitters will be mind!"

"In the name of Crescent-Moon Gally!" As his crew cheered, the villagers grew even more scared. If they ran, the pirates would attack, but if they stayed, the attack would definitely kill them.

'Darn it,' Silk thought frantically, 'we should have fought when we had the element of surprise! I can't let this scum hurt my treasure!'

Gally finally stopped laughing to drink in the fear. All of the peasants looked ether scared or desperate-except…

Gally frowned seeing that Milo seemed indifferent to his speech. In fact, he was messing with the drawstrings on his hoodie. 50 armed men-and no reaction! "Oi, snotty bug collector!" Gally screamed, "I _the_ Crescent-Moon Gally told you to get down and beg!"

Milo finally looked up. "Huh? You say something?"

If Gally was mad before, he was furious now! This one man would not insult and ignore him! At least do it and live. "Argh! Kill this pest and get 'im out of my sight!"

The Crescent-Moon Pirates cheered for more bloodshed as they charged forward. "Milo!" Silk gasped, "Don't just stand there-run!"

But that is all Milo did-he stood there, not even facing the front of the oncoming horde. "God! Do I have to save you, too!" Silk, sword back in hand, started to run in front of Milo…until he held out his arm stopping her feet from the slaughter zone.

"Huh?" Silk was dumbfounded. What exactly was the fool doing? Milo looked at her, smiling like he knew the greatest joke in the world.

"I'll be fine." Milo said it calmly, as if he was about to take a walk at midnight, not about to be skewered by 50 men.

The first five that reached Milo brought their sabers down on…thin air."Huh? Hey," one pirate protested, "Where-"

"Look!" a villager had spotted Milo-right in front of Gally!

"Wha-" Gally's face dropped. 'He got past 50 men _and no one noticed_!'

"Just remember," Milo pulled his fist back-

WHAM!

Gally was punched sideways into a building, leaving a hole in his wake.

"You started this, but I'm finishing it!" With that, Milo charged at the pirates, who were still shocked that their captain was punked so quickly.

One perked up and swung an ax, which Milo stopped short of, and jumped over it. Another attacked with a sword, only for Milo to dodge again and slam his fist in his face, bring back his elbow, and jabbing it into the thug behind him. Ten more attacked, ten more went down.

"Kuso! Someone kill him!" One man charged wildly swinging an ax.

Milo ducked and swept his legs out from under him. Dodging another blade, he jumped up and brought his fists down on two more idiots. He grabbed a pirate about to stab him and flung him into ten more.

"Amazing…" That word and more was passing throughout the crowd.

Her brain still trying to interpret the sight, Silk muttered, "Wow, is he good or what?"

"Half already…" The elder was stunned. Who was this boy?

-Gally-

"Urk! My aching…" Gally finally got up, muttering what he'd to the kid…sure had a mean hook, though! "My men will make you pay for that, you-WHAT!?"

Gally expected to see a bloody body on the ground-not 40! Milo had taken on a whole well-armed pirate crew-by himself!-and was on top of the pile! "O-oi, don't get cocky, runt!" Gally stuttered.

Milo was surrounded on all sides by eight men, all swords. Two were next to Silk, one of which had a flintlock to her head. "Cowards!"

"Silk!" The villagers were just reminded of how much trouble they were in; Milo taking out four-fifths of a crew had given them hope, but now…

"Yo kid!" The unarmed man caught Milo's attention. "Don't move a muscle-"

"Or I'll shoot," the gunman finished.

The circle closed in. Gally smiled triumphantly. Milo just stood there, still as a statute, watching the pirates all sides. "Die, trash!" Gally yelled.

Then, almost in slow motion, with a flick of his head, the hood flopped over Milo's scalp, a D-shaped grin adorning his face. Moving all at once, he uppercut two, dodged a sword, grabbed that guy and flung him into four more pirates.

"Are you insane!?" the gunman was sweating like mad. What human didn't give up when someone was being threatened? "Don't you care if she dies?!"

Silk was even more worried-she was the hostage! 'What's he doing?' "I'll shoot her right now!" the gunman declared, sounding weaker than intended.

The last thug aimed for Milo's neck, but he ducked and socked him in the stomach, beating him instantly.

"Shoot!" the unarmed yelled. The gunman instinctively pulled the trigger. The crowd screamed. Silk clenched, closing her eyes.

BANG!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yes! The first fight's always the hardest! I think I nailed it! What do you think so far! Plus, I set the rest of chapters out for this arc...I just need to write and type them out. Chapter 8 is where the story picks up into more familar waters. Please R&R! Good words, bad words-I don't care!


	4. You Missed

Ved: Greetings, people of Fanfiction! It is now time for-(Someone knocks at door)-for someone to come to the door? Oh who could this be? (walks to door) I never get visitors, you see. They drive up, see the house, and keep moving. My visitors treat me like a drive-thru. (opens door)

?: Mail!

(Letters and a package marked "FRAGILE!" hits Ved in the head)

Ved: Oof! Another drive-by! Huh? (Picks up letters) ...oh my Oda...I have REVIEWS! OHMANOHMANOHMANOHMAN-Wait! I still need to introduce the chapter! I do not own One Piece, Milo and Helios are my OCs, and the town elder is just this generic old guy. Oh, and I'll read these-(waves around letters)-while you read...

Chapter 4: You Missed…

Milo, after getting the Bōfūu Safaia, somehow "fell" to Beam, a port town currently under attack by the Crescent-Moon Pirates. Silk, the first person Milo met in his new location, believes that the town's citizens should fight off their attackers, but is alone in that idea. But, ironically, Milo proves Silk's point by accidently incurring the wrath of Gally, forcing him to fight, and whoop silly, every member of his crew! During the fight, though, two of Gally's men hold Silk at gunpoint. However, Milo keeps fighting anyway, forcing the gunman to fire at Silk, point-blank.

Silk kept her eyes shut, expecting to feel the bullet any second now. After a minute, Silk was very confused. 'Why am I not dead? Not that I'm complaining…' Silk slowly opened her eyes to see…Milo standing right in front of her. "Huh?"

She looked to her sides. All around her were the semi-conscious remains of the Crescent-Moon Pirates, including her captors. "H-how-"

"They weren't that far," Milo answered "so I jogged."

There was silence for a minute before the village erupted in cheers. They'd been saved-by a strange man-but saved! "Wow, he's so fast!" one girl cheered.

"Man, he's cool!" a few boys laughed. "He knocked them on their butts!"

The town elder sighed. "Thank God, it's over…"

Silk looked at the scene the villagers were making and smiled. Everyone-even some of the wounded-had seen the spectacle. She turned back to Milo and raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Milo pulled off looking puzzled and shy at the same time. He looked so funny Silk couldn't stop a giggle coming out. Milo turned to her flicking the hood off. "Why's everyone cheering?"

Silk shook her head "Geez, you're an idiot." She meant it as a joke, but Milo pouted anyway.

"But, they aren't angry?" He said more to himself.

-Flashback-

_ A small boy was sitting on a swing on a playground. He wore a red shirt, patchwork shorts and sneakers. This boy was Milo, in kindergarten, age 5. Despite it being recess, Milo did not seem happy; probably because of his great hearing. A few feet in front of him were a group of kids whispering about him._

_ "My mom said that kid's a freak. We aren't supposed to be near him."_

_ "Maybe he has six toes on one foot!?"_

_ "I heard he pushed a dog in the way of a train! He's probably crazy!"_

_ Milo just stared at the ground, taking it all in. He should've cried, but he had no tears left-_

BANG!

Milo immediately snapped out of his memories. 'That was a gunshot. Who was shot?' Milo looked at everyone for a clue. Strangely, many people looked at him, Silk with both hands over her mouth, while others glared past him. Milo followed those looks to Gally, with yet another gob smacked expression. "Oh. You're still standing," Milo chided, grinning at Gally's mien.

Gally stood there, trembling and gawking at Milo like a mouse would a Bengal tiger. "I…shot…you," he stuttered, "but…how?"

Milo shrugged. "You missed."

Everyone stared at Milo, but no mind could fathom what had happened. There was only one certainty: the Crescent-Moon Pirates had had enough! Those that were conscious grabbed those that were not, and ran for their ship, Gally leading the retreat. The town could only watch as a crew of 50 turned and ran-from a boy, no less!

Milo put one hand in his pocket and the other on top of his head as he watched the galleon sail as fast as possible from port. "Well," Milo said, after they were long gone over the horizon, "that happened."

-Silk's House-

"Wow! This taste great!"

"Thanks. I'm not very good, but I'm glad you like it."

A few hours had passed since the fight between Milo and the Crescent-Moons. Since the morning of the incident, the hole in the building Milo made with Gally's face was repaired, wounded were treated, and kind words were all giving to Milo. It was noon and people were still trying to thank him! "Thank you for saving our home…our elder…my husband…my wife…my kids…my business…"

A lot of the women were showing gratitude by giving him various gifts, from sweets to clothes. Heck, _everyone_ was giving gifts to Milo-the kids had made cards with drawings of Milo decking Gally. Thankfully, Silk had a humble home that only the elder visited often, so Milo parked there, until all the gratitude died down, which to Silk Milo still seemed puzzled by the attention. The love-fest was dying down now, and Milo was finally able to sit down to lunch, cooked by Silk, who was now just sitting next to Milo watching him eat. He halted his forkfuls to look up. "What is it, already? You've been staring at me for five minutes."

Silk smiled warmly. "You're still rude," she taunted, "Don't you know how to ever be nice?" Silk turned her head to look out of the window, silent for a moment. Finally, "Thank you for saving this town. I don't want to even think about what I'd do without my treasure."

"Hm?" Milo stopped on his last bite at the word "treasure." "You have treasure, huh? Is that why you didn't want Needlebeard in town?" Milo leaned back in his chair, smirking. "Must be a gold mine, the way you charged at him."

Silk looked at Milo, before laughing. "No, it's not that kind of treasure!" Finally gaining control of her second giggle fit ('Geez, he makes me laugh a lot!'), she assessed Milo's confused look before continuing. "This town is my home, its people…are my family…that is my treasure. It's more precious than any amount of beri."

Milo eyed her and relaxed a little. He knew that look in her eye. He reached into his pocket and squeezed his "treasure." I know what you mean…"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted, in a big way, when the door burst open and a man came running in, tripping over his own feet forward, but somehow fell backwards. "Helios!" Silk gasped as she sprang up from her chair. "Are you alright?"

"Helios?" Milo blinked and watched as Silk helped a flustered looking brunette apologizing profusely for scuffing the floor.

In a word, Milo decided, Helios was…eccentric. He wore a dress shirt, not tucked, black pants, and loafers. He was also wearing glasses, despite having goggles over his brow, and was sporting a backpack the size of a fridge, like he was camping for five weeks. "Really, I'm sorry…" Helios seemingly started before trailing off.

Silk shook her head. "Helios, I told you, stop apologizing so much. You come off silly."

"Oh, right…" Helios stopped and looked at Milo. "Who's this? Uh, sorry for being blunt! I meant no disrespect…"

"'S alright," Milo grunted, "Name's Milo."

Helios perked up immediately. "Oh, are you the buzz about Beam? Sorry I did not realize it sooner…"

Milo sweatdropped. 'Why do all his sentences trail off?' But what he said was "That bag is bigger than you. Do a lot of travelling?"

"Huh? Oh," Helios looked like he just remembered his bag as he dropped it on the floor, "it's just…it's for-"

"You bet he needs the bag for travelling," Silk answered, very enthusiastically, for Helios, "he's the only man in Beam who's explored all four Blues! Go on tell 'im!" She brought down her hand on Helios' shoulder almost knocking him down.

"Well-"

"And his family is always at important moments of history. Helios himself was at Loguetown when the Pirate King was executed! Stop being so modest, Helios! Say something!"

Milo chuckled at the funny routine, until something Silk said registered in his brain. 'Four Blues…Pirate King…' "The Pirate King…" Milo thought aloud.

"Why, yes," Helios, taking advantage of Silk's need for breath, pressed onward, "I remember like it was yesterday…"

-Flashback-

_'Wealth, Fame, Power…Gold Roger, the Pirate King, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. At his execution, his dying words drove countless souls to the seas.'_

_ "You want my treasure?" Gold Roger smiled to the crowd. "You can have it! Search for it! I left it all at that place!"_

_ 'Men, seeking romance, sailed out to the oceans in search of their dreams! This is the time known as 'The Great Pirate-_

THUD!

Helios abruptly stopped his speech and looked over at Milo, startled. "W-what happened?"

Silk went over and checked on Milo, now face down on the table. "Milo, are you alright?"

Milo wasn't listening, though. His head was spinning and the only thought in it was 'No…way…'

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Milo: (freaking out) I'M IN WHERE!?

Ved: It's One Piece, of course! (Milo gives him blank stare) One of the world's leading mangas and animes...(Milo looks at him sideways) Their mascot is Monkey D. Luffy...(Milo tilts his head to his chest)...Oh God help me, I made an OC who doesn't know One Piece! Didn't you even read the script?

Milo: (deadpan look) I ad-lib.

Ved: (Wringes his hands together, before remembering the audience. Turns to smile at them) Well, it's time for a new segment that I bet will be followed by flamers-

Milo: Oh, I love their food! (Glares at Ved) Not that I can eat it now...

Ved:Ahem, if I may! ...a new segment I like to call-

**QUESTION CORNER!**

Yuki-Rin: Thanks so much! It means a lot that one of my favorite FF Authors took the time to read my story. She also brings up a point that I planned to address...eventually. I am not looking for OCs, but if you have someone in mind, I look forward to the input. If the character fits, you might be reading about him/her soon...

Lunacii: Thank you again! You know, you guys are the first to review, you two and DaRubberManof98, so it means a lot that you typed something. You wanna say anything, "Mio?"

Milo: Hey, Lunacii! Spell my name right, you bum!

Ved: Milo...it was just one letter, let it go. Haven't you ever missed a letter in a word?

Milo: Me? Nevr! I alwas rememer my wrds, you can cout on tat-CUT TAT OUT!

Ved: Heh heh, ain't I a stinker? See you later, alligatrs!


	5. Proelii pro Coelórum

Hi, it's Ved. Sorry for the long absence, but essays take the right write outta ya!

Milo: You mixed those up.

Oh...see, I'm tired! But when I heard, and checked, that Michael Jackson's birthday was today, you had better believe I'm posting in his remembrance! Also, on the list of famous birthdays to observe, Dinah Washington, a famous R&B singer, and Isabel Sanford, better known by most as Wheezy from _The Jeffersons_.

Milo:Yeah...so the story?

Huh? Oh, right! (clears throat) I don't own One Piece. If I did, I'd moonwalk over to Best Buy and be moving on up to a new laptop with the dough I was raking in.

Chapter 5: _Proelii pro Coelórum_

Beam, despite being a port town, was a very peaceful place. So far, in its entire history, only two people caused so much movement, or, in other words, now there were two people that turned heads. The newest addition to this short list was Angelo D. Milo, a stranger to this island. He is the only man on Dusk Island to have driven off a wanted pirate and his entire crew of 50 men! But, judging by the crowd of onlookers at Silk's humble cottage, his story was far from over.

While meeting Helios for first time, Milo seemed to suddenly act distant, as in mentally unaware, not rude. Not knowing how to handle the problem, Silk sent for the only man she believed could help-Corduroy, the town elder. Despite the doctor's warnings of bed rest, the elder arrived at Silk's accidentally dragging a mob with him, most likely because of the bandages that crisscrossed his torso. By the time he showed up, with Helios in the lead, half the town knew something was up.

Silk opened the door for Corduroy and Helios (Technically, she opened the door for the mob, too, but they didn't matter, according to Silk.), wearing a sad expression. "Hello Pops."

"Silk," Corduroy nodded.

"Please come in…"

"Oh thank you!" said the mob (and Helios).

"Wait, not all of you!" Silk comically snarled. "You lot stay out! Not you, Helios," the last part brought a smile back to his face as he walked in.

"Where is he?" Corduroy asked upon entry.

Silk pointed at Milo, now on the floor, back against the wall, hugging his knees, and eye distant. "What happened?" the elder inquired.

Silk looked at Milo, worried. "…I don't know. When Helios arrived, we started talking about The Great Pirate Era, and he…just zoned out."

Corduroy's face was a grim mask. 'Was this boy traumatized by an attack on his town, or something to that extent?' True, it happened, but this boy had so hardily challenged pirates, and defeated them. 'Could it have been a front?'

"Ish ish ish." Milo's sudden chuckle startled the other three, but they watched anyway. He moved a little before raising his head to the ceiling. "Hey dad…you were right…it exists…and I freakin' found it." He jammed his hand into his jacket's pocket and pulled out the blue gem. "Storm Sapphire…flawless diamond, no value can match it, and it will, from time to time, warp you to a world of comic book heroes!" Milo threw it across the room, the gemstone bouncing off the wall and landing on the ground away from him. "Stupid sapphire." Milo's head dropped, shading his face from sight.

Silk and Corduroy looked at Milo, saddened by his state. As for Helios, his attention left Milo and stayed on the jewel. "Storm…Sapphire…"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Milo bitterly replied. "Great hearing, Helios."

"A Gem of God…" Helios' eyes sparkled in awe.

"Of course-" Milo stopped in mid-sentence and looked up at Helios. "Waitaminute…I never said that."

Helios picked it up and, ignorant of everyone's questioning looks walked over and kneeled to meet Milo eye-to-eye. "You're not from around here. You came from another world, woke up here-"

"How did you know that?" Milo looked bewildered; what happened to the guy who apologized for so much as breathing too much?

"Uh, I have a book. Sorry I didn't say it sooner…"

After digging in his pack for a while, and tossing out things like pans, bags of seashells, and a stuffed panda, he pulled out an ancient book and walked over to the table with it. Everyone was sitting down now, with the Storm Sapphire set on the tabletop now next to the aged text. Corduroy adjusted his glasses and looked down at the book. It was a weathered tome, parts of the cover faded, but the jewels that graced the front looked and gleamed like real ones. "What is it?" Despite his years, the elder was out of his depth.

"It's a fairytale," Helios answered "but some truth is in the details…"

Silk looked at the title and scrunched up her face. "That's hard to read. What language is that?"

"Latin. _Proelii pro Coelórum_, or translated, it reads the Battle for Heaven." Helios opened to the first page, also in Latin, with a picture on its opposite of red eyes. "According to the text, long ago, the _Bulla Infernus_, Boss of Hell, grew jealous of the pure souls in _Coelórum_, Heaven, and sought to take over." He turned the page to a picture of a large group of shadowed humanoids. "So, _Bulla_ created _Daemons_, demons with unique powers and abilities to rival the pure ones. He marched onto _Coelórum_ to cast out _Divus_, God himself, and rule both realms."

The next page turned revealed the seven gemstones again. "However, one _Daemon_ wishing to atone when he had a chance, runs as fast as he can to _Divus_, and tells him of _Bulla's_ plan. _Divus_ did not worry; instead, he took the strongest forces of the universe and infused them into different gemstones, trusting them in the hands of several pure ones, with very specific characteristics, creating Warriors, beings with the forces of nature on their side."

Helios turned to the last pages. "At sunrise, _Bulla's_ army met the Warriors at _Porta Coelórum_, Heaven's Gate, in head-on war. After a month of non-stop fighting, _Bulla_ was wounded and had to surrender. Cheers resounded throughout _Coelórum_, _Bulla_ was defeated! But, the very _Daemon_ that warned _Divus_ before spilled _Bulla's_ ultimate strategy-a _Daemon's_ powers, on Death, would be passed into other vessels until found and taken. _Divus_, a calm life form, saw the answer-he placed the Warriors' jewels in places of peril, where only the brave would venture."

Helios closed the book and looked at the Sapphire. "This is one of those jewels…I have no doubt this is the one and only Storm Sapphire!"

There was tense silence for a while. Milo's head was buzzing with questions, one in particular. "Where did you learn all this?"

"The old man who gave me this book, Yokome," Helios replied.

Silk finally caught up with the conversation and looked at Helios. "Hold on, Helios. Is this for real...God, demons…_warriors_…is this true?"

Helios rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually-"

"He said earlier there are truths in-between the details," Corduroy answered, cutting off Helios. "Am I correct, boy?"

"Yes," Helios started, "that-"

"Well," Silk started slowly, "I believe Helios. It's just…a lot to take in. Milo, are you…"Silk didn't know how to phrase the question, so she trailed off.

Helios took off glasses, and began, "You mean-"

"You know the answer to that question," Milo, talking at the same time as Helios (and _over_ him), smirked for the first time since learning where he was. "When we first met, I asked you about Everest. And you looked at me like I was confused. Or possibly mental," he added as an afterthought. Silk's eyes widened slightly in revelation, as Milo continued. "But, that's not important. If this guy, Yokome, knows about the Gems of God, then he might know the way home." Milo picked up a pear from the table and bit into it with a wide grin on his face.

Corduroy shook his head at Milo's determined demeanor, accompanied with a small smile. 'This boy will stop at nothing it seems, to find answers.' "Now," Milo stood up, "we just need to know what we are looking for. Helios, where-huh?"

The reason for Milo's confusion was Helios was suddenly in some fit of despair. "Sorry I keep getting cut off…"

Milo sweat dropped as he looked at Silk. "Does this happen a lot?" he inquired, only getting a couple of chuckles in response.

-Edge of Town-

In no time at all, Milo, Silk, Helios, and Corduroy (technically, the mob came as well, but they didn't matter, according to Milo) went to Beam's edge, where Milo first arrived. "Yokome's hut is in the jungle, off all paths," explained Helios. "It's not too far from Beam, but if you are not looking for it, you'll just get lost…sorry, but may I lead you?"

Milo shook his head at Helios. "If you know something, you should come with. That was obvious."

Silk stepped forward. "Then you should see that, obviously, I'm going as well."

Milo looked at her, confused. 'Why?' was what he thought, nonetheless saying out loud, "No, I don't need-"

"Back fighting Gally," Silk cut him off, "you were almost shot. I don't know-" Milo opened his mouth, but was silenced by her eyes. "I don't know how he missed, but you will need help in there." She pointed to the trees. "Where you come from, you've probably never fought animals like those."

"Neither have you," Corduroy pointed out.

"Pops!" Silk protested, "Whose side are you on?" She turned to Milo, who was already laughing at the situation. "I still know a lot about this forest-more than you know, at least!"

Milo stopped snickering quickly frowned at her. "You really wanna come just to help…but I don't really need-"

"What are you talking about?" Silk crossed her arms, smirking at him. "You helped me and everyone in this whole world I know…all of my friends…so I'm helping you now, 'cause friends help friends-it's natural."

'Friend?' Milo's mouth opened slightly, before he turned away, flopping the hood up. "We'd better get a move on, or else we'll meet the moon before the old man." Milo didn't pay attention to anyone's reaction to the sudden change; he was more focused on holding back tears.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

And now...

QUESTION CORNER!

Yuki-Rin: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like Question Corner. I hope it keeps up since I am one of the newest writers here.

Libra-Peacock: As you can see, I do not update often. I'm in college, what do you expect! As for Silk...well, to answer a question with a question, how high do think Milo's first bounty will be?

So, please R&R! I look forward to your responses. Ved is gone!


	6. A Boorish Man

Ved: Whoop! Another chapter is here!

Milo:Which brings up a question I have. If the U.S. Government is shutdown, are copyrights even necessary? Whose going to arrest us? Interpol?

Ved: The police don't stop working, goofball...but why are we still paying taxes? (Shrugs) Anyway, Milo, Helios, and Yokome are my OCs. Everything else belongs to Oda. If I did own it, I would be patting myself on the back for Doflamingo's DF, and keeping it under wraps for _over ten years_! And kudos if anyone can guess why this title was picked...

Chapter 6: A Boorish Man

After finding the Storm Sapphire, Milo fell into a world unlike his own-a world where men sail the seas looking for their dreams, and treasure, as pirates. After a rocky start, involving pirates attacking a town, Milo makes an ally of one of the citizens, a young woman named Silk. Finally realizing the dilemma he has walked into, Helios, a friend of Silk's, talks of the Sapphire and its counterparts, the Gems of God. With the prospect of answers to his questions, and possibly even a way home, Milo, joined by Silk and Helios, head into the forest to speak with a mysterious man, Yokome.

As they trekked deeper, Helios pointed out the flora and fauna, going into tangents about moss. But, his traveling companions were not as enthralled with the green tree hugging plant. Silk was looking at Milo walking ahead of them both. He'd worn the hood since entering the trees, and had seemingly been brooding about some thought for a while. 'Milo…' Silk's eyebrows rose slightly and eyes softened. 'What wrong?'

Suddenly, Milo's hands came to his face, as his shoulders started to shake. Silk gasped and immediately ran over, surprising Helios "Milo!" Silk patted him on his shoulder, turning him around gently. "What's wrong? Are you alright-"

Milo looked at Silk, a whole ham in his left hand, still chewing. "Yeah, I'm good. Want some?"

Silk's mouth dropped opened for a good minute, as Milo kept chewing. Finally, she gained enough sense to slap some into Milo. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE CRYING!"

Milo looked at her with his chin tilted down. "Why would I be sad?"

"Like I'd know! Where did you even get a _ham_!?"

Milo shrugged. "I found it in your fridge before we left. It looked like you weren't using it, so…"

"You stole my ham, because you thought I wasn't using it…" Silk deadpanned. Why did she want to help his sorry butt again?

"Hey," Helios piped up, "Milo get rid of that right now. Food attracts wild animals. Sorry, I thought I'd mentioned that earlier…"

"Lighten up, Sunny," Milo waved the ham around as he spoke, "this isn't my first tour of duty. Look around, this place is as lively as a cemetery. We'll be fine." Milo brought the ham back to his mouth, but he only bit bone. "Ow! What the-huh?"

A low growl sounded next to Milo, Silk, and Helios, causing them to turn to the noise…and lose all color. There, in the foliage, was a lion…a very, VERY big lion-I'm talkin' FLIPPIN' ENORMOUS!

Milo turned around to face the others, took off the hood, and chuckled, before turning and giving the sight a proper response: "CIRCLE OF LIFE! A LION THE SIZE OF A HUMMER!"

Milo led the charge _away_ from the lion, as it roared and gave chase. "You should have thrown that ham away when we had the chance!" Silk yelled at Milo.

The lion was catching up fast, but a growl that sounded as deep as the Grand Canyon came from overhead. The trio and lion stopped in surprise. "Now what…" Milo slowly looked up to see a tiger…that made the lion look average sized! Milo and company screamed, while the _lion_ passed out in sheer fright. "BARE NECESSITIES! A TIGER THE SIZE OF A BUS!" Milo turned around and began leading the group away from the new threat.

"Wait, what's a bus?" Silk questioned out loud, but was unheard due to the tiger's snarling.

"Guys…" Helios pointed ahead towards a rock wall, "sorry, but I believe we are trapped."

'Shoot,' Milo thought, 'that's too smooth to climb!'

They halted and spun around quick to see the tiger about to pounce, almost smirking at their misfortune. It leapt into the air-

SMACK!

-and was pimp-slapped into a tree by a paw as big as he was. "Huh?" was all the group could muster before a bear walked through the trees…with legs as thick as trees!

"NORTHERN LIGHTS! A BEAR THE SIZE OF A _BLIMP_!" Milo's eyes nearly came out of his head, Silk was crying, and Helios was foaming from the mouth, almost unconscious from shock.

"Where are we gonna go!" Silk cried. "There's nowhere left to run!"

"Milo," Helios wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "couldn't you fight it?..."

"You want _me_ to fight THAT!?" Milo snapped at Helios. "Do it yourself!"

"RAAAAAAH!" The bear slammed the cliff face over the trio with a paw. Boulders began to fall on the group.

"Kya! Rockslide!" Silk curled up and closed her eyes.

Milo huffed in frustration. "Geez, I can't rest around here." He grabbed Silk and Helios by their arms. "Just hold on."

"Huh? Milo, what-" Silk stopped when she heard a noise, like the sound a bowstring makes before letting go.

"Soleus Release!" Milo exhaled…and shot forward like a bullet! Silk and Helios couldn't even scream, they were shocked (and suddenly had less air)! When the wind stopped, they were a few feet away from the bear, and out of its sight, as it pulled it pulled its paw back from the cliff face. At the speed Milo had moved at, the bear hadn't even finished attacking!

As Helios and Silk tried to think coherently, Milo was already dragging them away. "Come on! Stop freezing up! It will notice us if we don't move."

"Uh…fast," Silk muttered in a daze.

-Milo-Silk-Helios-

A little while later, Milo and the others were resting from outrunning the oversized predators-behind a lot of foliage, just in case. "Boy," Milo yawned, "I've never had to use my muscle so many times in one day, not even back home. Hey, Helios, how much farther?"

Helios did not answer however, for he, like Silk, was still trying to wrap their minds around what just happened, specifically Milo _outrunning a freaking avalanche_!

"Yo! Helios, Silk! Buzz Lightyear to Star Command-_do you copy_!?" Helios and Silk looked right at Milo, with identical looks of confusion. "I was yelling for a whole minute! What's with you two?"

"What's with us?" Silk gaped at Milo. "What's with _you_? In case you forgot, humans aren't supposed to take off like bullets! Can everyone from where you're from do that!?"

Milo looked at Silk for a while, in silence. Then, he turned sideways to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, pouting like a kid who expected to be punished. "You wanna leave, that's fine."

Silk looked at Milo, puzzled again. She just met him this morning and could pretty much see that it would take much longer to know him. She sighed. "No, I don't wanna leave," Milo's head snapped to attention, "It's just…you startled us. You could have said something before…doing that."

Milo shook his head. "You'd never believe. No one ever does. We would probably be human favored pudding right now if I had explained." Milo's head drooped, so he was looking at the ground. "Look…earlier that word you called me-"

"What? Friend?"

Milo flinched, like the word stung. "Yeah, _that_ one. People who call each other that trust one another, right. That's what I'm told…"

"Huh?" Silk looked at Milo in disbelief. "You sound like you actually don't have friends."

Milo paused at that, and then continued. "If we are…that close, then trust me not to tell you. Not 'til I can honestly believe you won't run for the hills when I give you the whole story."

Milo turned his back to them and waited. This was the most he had ever opened up to someone since that day, _her_ death…his promise. He had told someone else once, but that…just hadn't gone well. He liked being by himself anyway! Why should that change now? When he would turn around, he would be alone, just as always, just like he was used to.

"Fine," he heard Silk say, and counted steps as she walked away, but they stopped at four.

'Huh,' Milo thought, 'my ears are going, or something?'

"How close are we to that hermit's house?"

Milo reeled to look at Silk talking to Helios, deep in thought. "Well…there should be a river through those trees ahead. Yokome's farm should be downstream. But, what if he moved it?..."

Silk rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go." Silk ad Helios took a few steps before Silk noticed something off. She turned to see Milo still standing where they left him. "Hey, stop standing there like a bump on a log! Let's go!"

"Huh?" Milo snapped out of his surprised stupor, looking right at the other two. "Alright," was all he said as he jogged to catch up.

-Grim Woods-

After a near hour of trekking, bug bites, and _no more monster animals_, something that all three of them were relieved for, the search downstream had yielded results. The trio found a large field of pools of water surrounding a modest, small house painted red, complete with a chimney. Milo whistled, "Wow, talk about real estate. This place is wide!"

"I've never seen a place like this before," Silk marveled at the scenery. "Helios, you said this was a farm. What's he growing-ponds?"

Helios chuckled. "No, it's rice. According to Yokome, rice is supposed to grow in water, like this…sorry, I forgot the name…" Arriving at the front door of the cottage, Helios went to knock but stopped. "Oh…sorry, I almost forgot…Yokome can be cranky sometimes, more-so to strangers, so-"

"Helios," Milo interrupted, rolling his eyes, "it will be fine. Just let me do the talking."

Milo banged his fist against the door. Soon enough, it opened inward to reveal a man, big in stature, wearing a dress shirt, the top three buttons undone, denim shorts, and sandals. Despite supposedly being old, his hair was still black, just greying, and a crooked nose center an angry-looking face. "What?" Yokome barked.

Milo, undeterred, held out his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm-" was as far as Milo got before the door closed…on his hand. "CHEESER'S RICE!" He pulled his hand out, and nursed it.

"Wow," Silk clapped her hands in mock awe, "you were amazing, Milo."

He glared at her before banging on the door harder, much to Helios' stuttering protests. "Hey, ya old shut-in! Open up! I've got-"

The window on the trio's right opened and Yokome's voice rang out. "I apologize if I've been unclear-or otherwise confused you with my words, it was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!" He then slammed the window, shaking the house, and leaving two of the group speechless.

Helios nodded sagely, like it was expected. "I'm sorry…it seems I didn't warn you enough…"

At that, Milo whirled toward Helios, surprising him. "…Alright then…how do you deal with him?"

Helios recovered from the scare and blinked. "Huh? Oh!" He dove into his oversized pack, tossing out itch cream, trail mix, and a stuffed panda, before pulling out a small carton of cigarettes. Knocking attentively, Helios jumped back when the door swung open and a hand shot out, taking the box. The door closed again, for half a minute, before opening to reveal Yokome, a lit cigarette between his lips, looking less angry, but still intimidating.

"Helios," Yokome gave a curt nod. "You should have said it was you."

Silk face palmed at the sight, while Milo's grew fangs, silently roaring in anger. 'All he needed was something to smoke?!' they thought in unison.

"So, what brings you here?"

Helios started tapping his fingers against each other. "Well…"

-Yokome's Farm-

"The Storm Sapphire, eh?" Yokome mused aloud, halfway through a third smoke. After settling down, the group retired into the cottage for drinks. First, Milo began, with a lot of questions asked like "What's Everest?"(Again) Next, Silk recalled the events at Beam, which Helios gaped at Milo's recklessness, and Yokome grew more impressed at Milo's boldness. Helios finished the tale with when he came in to getting to the rice field.

"Yeah, great treasure, been over that already," Milo cut in, exasperated. "I have something to ask you!"

"Milo, calm down," Silk chided as she sipped her tea. "We just got here." 'And not a single monster animal in the area, so why rush?' she added in her head.

"Sorry sir, Milo's easily excited…" Helios got up and bowed on Milo's behalf.

The old man's response was a smirk and chuckle. "Helios, 'sir' makes me feel old. Just call me Yokome."

"Oh, right," Helios scratched the back of his head, "sorry…"

'Yo, Kome?' Milo got sidetracked thinking of the old man as bowl of rice, before he remembered his question. "Alright, Kome, you know a lot about the Gems of God."

Yokome nodded. "That I do. What would you like to know?"

"Can I use one to get back home?" Yokome and Milo just looked at each other, while the other two just watched. At last, Yokome sat back and sighed, raising his head to stare at the ceiling.

"Sorry, but-" He looked back at Milo. "-I have never heard of a Gem like that."

TO BE CONTINUED

Milo: No way home, huh? Well, I'm lost.

Silk: Please Mr. Yokome, there must be something.

Yokome: I said I don't know of any Gem. I never said one didn't exist.

Milo: What? Make sense, you farmin' fossil!

Helios: Milo, please don't be rude. Ah, sorry about-

Silk: Stop apologizing!

Milo: Next Time-No Turning Back!

A/N-Ved: Sorry, no Question Corner this time. But I have high hopes, high temperature, and high shelves that will change.

Milo: (to himself) High shelves?

Ved: As to Milo's confusion, kome, as I discovered purely by accident, is japanese for rice, hence the farm. Please rate, review, tell me if got the tribute, and submit any OCs below-no guarantee I will use them, but you don't know for sure...This is Ved, exiting stage right!


End file.
